


Falling into Place

by bashfulwalrus



Category: Alex Strangelove
Genre: Alex Strangelove - Freeform, Alex and Elliot, Alex truelove - Freeform, Boyfriends, Cute, Elliot - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulwalrus/pseuds/bashfulwalrus
Summary: It's a week after prom and Elliot & Alex still haven't gone further than kissing. Alex is afraid he'll mess things up, but Elliot assures him that with a guy, things will simply fall into place.And they do.





	Falling into Place

It was about a week after prom and Elliot and Alex were hanging out in Elliot’s room. This, along with their cars, was so far the only place they spent time together.

“Why can’t we hang at your place?” Elliot asked, twirling a pencil in his hand at his desk chair.

“That would be fun but-” Alex cut himself off, sighing. “I’m just not ready yet. With my family and everything.”

“Hey, that’s alright dude, I’m not rushing you,” Elliot held up his hands with a playful smile. “Besides, I bet your room is boring anyways. Full of encyclopedias and penguin artifacts.”

“It is not!” Alex protested. 

Elliot grinned at finally getting the boy to open up. He then put the pencil down, leaning forward. “So, what do you do in your room?” He let his voice take on a suggestive tone.

“In my room?” Alex mulled over the question. “Sleep. Study. And that’s pretty much it.” He shrugged, and Elliot shook his head at his innocence.

“What?” Alex shot out. “It’s better than dancing and lip-syncing to pop music in my free time.”

“Hey, I thought you liked my dancing!” Elliot laughed, then his voice took on a mischievous tone. “It made you kiss me, anyways.”

Alex went quiet, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I was giving you what you wanted.”

“Very considerate of you, Alex,” Elliot chuckled again, but his mind was already someplace else. Alex tried to ignore the lustful way Elliot was looking at him, and he hesitantly jerked his eyes from Elliot to the wall, and then back again.

“You seem scared,” Elliot noted.

Alex shifted his eyes upwards. “I guess I am.”

“You seemed confident enough kissing me in front of everyone at prom.”

“You were about to walk out the door!” Alex exclaimed. “What else was I supposed to do?”

Elliot smiled softly at the memory, staring down at his hands. “Thanks for that, by the way. It was brave.”

Alex nodded, locking eyes with Elliot. “It was worth it.”

Elliot, getting the same look from before in his eye, began slowly moving from the desk chair to next to Alex on the bed, cautious like he was approaching a wild animal. “Don’t be nervous,” he whispered, and then leaned in, eyes fluttering shut. 

Alex met him halfway, their mouths meeting, and it was familiar and nice and Alex was comfortable. But then as Elliot began laying Alex down and hovering over him, Alex’s mind panicked, beginning the internal monologue of _Condoms, where are the condoms? Don’t mess this up. Remember the anatomy. Try not to think too much. _Before Alex knew it, he was sitting up and pushing Elliot away, breathing hard.__

____

“Am I going to have to wait another eight months too?” Elliot joked, although Alex could see the hurt in his eyes.

Alex sighed. “I just don’t want to mess it all up.”

“I’m not a girl, Alex,” Elliot said quietly. “Things will fall into place.”  
“Really?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Elliot replied.

Alex stared for a second, taking in Elliot’s wild blue eyes and unruly hair and soft lips. He suddenly understood the phrase of wanting to ‘rock someone’s body.’

“Okay,” he nodded.

“Okay?” Elliot raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“I’m so sure,” Alex breathed out, and then leaned in, kissing Elliot with a sudden passion he didn’t know he had. Elliot reciprocated just as eagerly, tangling his fingers in Alex’s dark hair. After a minute, he began tugging his shirt off and Alex did the same. Once they were both shirtless, Alex was suddenly unable to tear his gaze away from Elliot. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Elliot winked and Alex’s ears grew red.

“Sorry it’s just…” he trailed off. “You’re so… God, I’m so gay.”

“I’m glad I could be the deciding factor, Alex,” Elliot quipped, although he was flattered at the compliment. 

Alex smiled, then shyly began unbuckling his belt, tugging off his jeans until he was left in his boxers. Now it was Elliot’s turn to gape. “Take a picture,” Alex teased.  
Elliot hardly seemed embarrassed, instead cutting Alex off with a heated kiss. Alex involuntarily moaned, already feeling himself getting hard. _That fast? _he thought. _I didn’t even have to try. _He palmed himself through his boxers as Elliot stripped completely down until he was wearing nothing at all.____

_____ _

_____ _

The air around them crackled with tension and Alex gazed up at Elliot with hooded eyes. “So how exactly does this work?” he panted.

“How does it work?” Elliot repeated the question, trailing kisses down Alex’s neck. “There’s no manual. You just do what you feel.”

“And what do you feel like doing?” 

Elliot grinned and Alex bit back a gasp as Elliot’s hand sneaked into his boxers, closing around his member. He stroked it absentmindedly as Alex groaned softly, clutching the bedsheets. “That feels… oh wow…”

“You think _that’s _good?” Elliot asked, voice turning husky. He took his hand off and instead leaned down, taking Alex into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then bobbed his head, gong lower and lower each time. His own arousal was begging for release, but he ignored it, only focusing on giving Alex the best gay experience of his life.__

____

____

Alex squeezed his eyes shut as waves of pleasure overwhelmed him. He bit his lip, trying not to make noise, but his efforts proved fruitless as he moaned out anyways. “Sh-shit Elliot, how are you so good at this?” Elliot just hummed, and the vibrations around his dick sent chills down his spine. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna-”

Elliot quickly pulled off. “Just wait a minute.” He took his own member into his hands and began stroking, finally getting the friction he’d been craving. Sweat gathered on his forehead and quiet sighs escaped his lips as the pace increased. Alex watched him, feeling like he could cum just at the sight of Elliot getting himself off. “Okay,” Elliot breathed out. “I’m ready.” He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the bedside table.

“You’re not going to-” Alex started, suddenly panicked.

“Put my dick in your ass?” Elliot asked. “I don’t think we’re there yet. And besides, who says you’re gonna be the bottom if we do?”

Alex’s eyes widened. “So what are you going to do now?”

Elliot hovered above him. “This,” he breathed out, taking his and Alex’s dicks in one hand, and then jerking both of them off at the same time. Alex threw his head back, his chest heaving with each breath. 

“This is like five times better than when I do it,” he whispered, not trusting his voice. “Elliot, I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Elliot grunted, speeding up his hand. 

Both boys grinded against Elliot’s hand, moving desperately and simultaneously. “Oh my God… I’m gonna-”Alex’s hips bucked up as he reached his high, painting both their chests with whiteness. Elliot couldn’t help but smile at the sight, knowing he did that. A second later, he soon followed, coming with a shout and a loud groan.

Afterwards, Elliot flopped down next to Alex, panting heavily. “That was…”

“Amazing,” Alex finished. “Now I see what all the fuss is about.”

“Yeah?” Elliot asked, a full-on grin taking over his face. 

“Yeah,” Alex responded. His eyes began to droop with fatigue and Elliot smiled fondly. 

“Thanks for not being scared,” he whispered, stroking Alex’s hair softly.

“Thanks for giving me a reason not to be,” Alex mumbled, already half-asleep. 

As Elliot reluctantly walked away to clean themselves up, he turned back, gazing at Alex’s sleeping figure on his bed. He was breathtaking.

“Do you want to do this again sometime?” he asked suddenly, unsure whether Alex would hear him or not.

“Do penguins mate for life?” Alex replied sleepily.

Elliot grinned.

Yes, they do.

**Author's Note:**

> This movie was so amazing and heartfelt that I had to write something! I hope ya'll enjoyed :))
> 
> Also, if you don't mind checking out my other story, Torn: :)
> 
> Twins Goofus and Gallant have always been opposites. Goofus is the bad boy. Messy hair. Skateboarding. Bad grades. Gallant is the good guy. Straight A's. Student Council president. Nerdy.
> 
> Everyone can agree that they have nothing in common.
> 
> But then fiery, redheaded Emma moves to town and the twins might have something in common after all.
> 
> But which one of them will date her?
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/103114765-torn  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934566


End file.
